Des amants maudits par les étoiles
by Rosekun25
Summary: If you love someone, you should never hurt them.


_For the anniversary of my death,_

 _~Des amants maudits par les étoiles~_

"VIOLET! VIOLET NO! What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" I screamed dragging my beloved Violet down the hallway to the bathroom "Don't you die on me. Don't you die on me Violet! Don't you die!" I screamed begging her to just hold on. I got in the tub with her and turned on the tap. Warm water slushed out of it. "Don't you die on me… Don't you die! VIOLET!" I screamed shaking her in a desperate attempt to keep her awake. She didn't know. She didn't know if you died you were trapped here. I stuck both of my fingers down her throat and she threw up pills. She started whimpering and I kissed her "It's alright…" I whispered "I'm here don't cry…" I said. She went silent. I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. She started jerking violently and throwing up. I put her on her side and did my best to make sure she didn't bang her head on the tub. She stopped shaking and then started again. Suddenly she stopped I tried to remember the CPR I learned in high school but she was still. "Violet? Son of a bitch Violet!" I screamed I pulled her and shook her she didn't move I stuck my fingers down her throat but she didn't respond. "No….no…. no." I whimpered sobbing. I felt her pulse, already gone silent.

I kissed her cold lips. No response. I didn't know how long. I held her cold corpse against my body begging her to wake up again. When I emerged I was sopping wet and it was dark outside. I saw a note on the kitchen table explaining that Dr. and Mrs. Harmon were out for the night and Moira had made Violet some supper. I walked into the basement and Violet was laying there. She was wet and shivering. I picked up her ghostly body and carried her to her bedroom. I stripped off her outer clothing and covered her with a dark colored night gown tucking her in softly. Then I ran outside and whistled.

Constance came out of her house. Constance was wearing a skanky little outfit. "Tate honey… You called?" She asked "I need somethings…" I explained. "Anything for you Honey…" She said with her too sweet smile. "I need Grandmother's quilt. The one you said you'd give to me if I ever got married… Then I need those roses Travis gave to you." I said "Of course… let me just hurry into the house and get them for you." She said turning around "I also, need a bush that grows Purple Roses…" I said

" _You're the first boy to ever give me a flower…I love it thank you…" Violet said "What are your favorite flowers?" I asked leaning closer "I really like red roses, but I like flowers like Violets, Black Carnations, that sort of thing; I like purple Roses…" She commented "Do those even grow naturally?" I asked "I think so… I'm not really sure." Violet said "I'll find you a purple rose bush. Even if I have to kill a guy to get one." I said "Tate you're so full of shit." She said kissing me._

Constance looked at me "I'm not sure they have those sweet heart." Constance said "I need them as soon as possible." I barked. Constance softened "I'll go right now. Let's get your Grandmother's quilt." She supposed. Constance ran into her house and handed me the vase of Red Roses. She handed me Grandmother's quilt as well. Before I knew it she had ran into her car and drove off. I walked into the bathroom and bit my lip softly. I held Violet to me one last time. I kissed her head and her cold lips, I smelled her hair and held her little hands. I moved her body to a more natural position. She looked like she was sleeping as I wrapped her in the quilt as if she was a baby. I kissed her forehead and wrapped the quilt over her again. She was completely covered and safe. I carried her into the backyard and hastily dug. I was done in half an hour. I picked up Violet's corpse and jumped into her grave. I set her down and tried to remember Grandmother's funeral.

" _We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Elizabeth Langdon…She was a highly respectable nurse. She was also a widow, mother and Grandmother. She was kind and nurturing and when World war two raged on she wasn't afraid to enlist as a nurse…" The preacher zoned on Tate peered his little head over the coffin. There was Grandma… Sleeping… But She would never wake up or take care of him when Constance was sleeping. She would never make his favorite spaghetti again. She'd never run down the stairs when she heard him screaming and stop Constance from hitting him. He cried quietly. He knew if he made a sound Constance would pretend to comfort him and then beat him as soon as they got home for "embarrassing her" How were they going to pay rent without Grandma's social security check? Were bad men going to come to the house again?" Grandma never let the bad men in. Tate held his teddy bear and cried into his fur. "I love you Grandma…" He sobbed."_

"I love you Violet." I said "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sorry this had to happen to both of us. "I climbed out of her grave and threw the roses in one by one. I put the rest of the Roses in the vase and set them next to her head. I didn't know any prayers or anything and I knew Violet was an Atheist. "I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not." I quoted throwing a handful of dirt into the grave. Kurt Cobain… Violet and I loved him… This was the perfect quote to describe her… to anyone.

I knew I couldn't avoid the inevitable. I picked up the shovel and I buried her as quick as I could. I was patting down the earth when Constance came back "Tate honey…What are you doing?" She asked holding the burlap sack with the rose bush in it. "None of your damn business you dusty fucking cunt." I screamed. "No need to be like this Taters… I've brought what you've asked for." She said "Great now leave…" I said. "You ought to be grateful boy. I've gone through a lot just to get you your little gardening experiment…" She said

"Get out." I repeated. I wasn't afraid to kill her. No I wanted to kill her. I'd rip her head off and hate fuck her corpse. She was vile and fucking disgusting. She needed a death that would tell everybody that. I would shish kabob her copse on a telephone pole and carve 'Whore' into her abdomen where the accursed womb I had come from rested. Then I would burn down her little house by putting her head into the oven and setting it on high. She was still talking when I came out of my happy little day dream.

"Go the fuck away." I shouted I held out my bloody pocket knife. "Would you like to see Addie?" I said laughing "I love Addie Mommy she's my sister and I think she MISSES HER MOMMY." I screamed and started laughing like a maniac. I started to stab at her and she ran out of the yard.

I walked back to Violet's grave and dug hole for the flowers… I stole some plant feed and fertilizer from Vivian's garage and fertilized the flowers. I knew Vivian wouldn't wonder where they came from she'd nurture them just the same. I walked from Violet's grave and stared at my handiwork. It was a nice place. Shaded by the gazebo but given the morning sun. It was beautiful. The only downside was her being buried so close to Hayden. Ugh. Stupid whore.

I trudged back to the house and walked up to Violet's room I laid next to her and she looked at me "Hey…" She murmured "Hi Sleepy head… You really fucking scared me you know that?" I said "I'm sorry…" She murmured "Sshhh… We'll talk about it later. I love you…" I whispered

~The End~

 _Author's note:_

 _My friend who is taking French classes helped me out with the Title,_

 _The translation is supposed to be "Star crossed lovers"_

 _But if my French friends know that that is not correct please message me and I will change it at the soonest opportunity._

 _Okay so I'm re-watching AHS in my new apartment and I was kind of surprised that Tate would just throw his beloved Violet into the crawlspace like that. So I wrote this. I kind of tried to make him psychotic but loving… like how he is for Violet but I don't know if it worked out that way. Reviews are appreciated._

 _Also the actual anniversary of my five minute death is September 14_ _th_ _._

 _~Rosekun25_


End file.
